Toner particles included in a capsule toner each include a core and a shell layer (capsule layer) disposed over a surface of the core. In a toner described in Patent Literature 1, a shell layer (thin film) contains a melamine resin. In a toner described in Patent Literature 2, a shell layer (shell region) contains a cross-linked polyester resin in an amount of 60% by mass or more.